


light a flame

by channie_bby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chanhoonsoon roomies, Excuse my bad writing, Friends to Lovers, Half fluff half badly written smut, Kissing/Making Out, M/M, Porn with Feelings, chanhoon nation rise, handjobs, mention soonhan, oh my god they were roommates, they both have a thing for each other’s ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channie_bby/pseuds/channie_bby
Summary: Chan’s Tuesday afternoon turned out differently then what he expected, but in the best way possible.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 36





	light a flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and don’t mind my average writing skills! I am open for opinions on where I can improve on my writing! X 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing something with a bit of smut in it, so I hope it turned out okay!

Everytime Chan and Jihoon were in the same room, Chan would be staring. And oh it wasn’t subtle at all, it was quite obvious, only Jihoon never saw it cause he had his eyes on everyone but Chan. 

Sometimes Jihoon would catch Chan staring at his hands. Whether it was when Jihoon was in the kitchen making ramen. Or when they were sitting across from each other at the dining table studying. But more often than not when Chan wasn’t staring at his hands, it was his face and occasionally his ass too. 

Soonyoung, their other roommate saw everything. Everything. Soonyoung could feel the tension each time the two were in the same room. When the three ate dinner together at least once a week, Soonyoung would be sitting on the end of the table and could see the looks they gave each other. It wasn’t bad tension at all, however Soonyoung just found it funny and would laugh but Jihoon would just whack him over the head. 

Jihoon and Chan often had dinner together too when Soonyoung wasn’t there, he always seemed to be at Jeonghan’s when he wasn’t working. Chan brought it up one time and laughed at how Soonyoung choked on his food when Chan said Soonyoung loved Jeonghan. It was true, and eventually they ended up together. They still are. And not only that but Chan now gets teased twice as hard. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Chan was home laying on the couch as a break from working all day. His new favourite drama was on Tv and it was just him alone in the apartment. No loud happy yelling from Soonyoung or no Jihoon telling Soonyoung to shut up, it was just him. 

Lately Chan has been busy so he hasn’t had time to jerk off. Usually he can do it when he’s either in the shower or all of them are in bed, but he just hasn’t found the time. And when the perfect time came, which for Chan is this quiet Tuesday afternoon, it was cut short right when he shoved his hands down his shorts. 

The door slammed open and in came Jihoon, who you could feel the heat seeping out of his ears and with eyes so angry. Chan pulled his hands out of his shorts faster than light as Jihoon threw down his bag and walked around to the couch with heavy steps and plopped himself right on top of Chan. 

Cuddling wasn’t a rare thing in their friendship group, but between Chan and Jihoon it only happened in situations like this. When one was too mad to calm down by himself. 

“Hyung w-what are-“ 

“Shh…” Jihoon shushed the younger one by putting his pointer fingers on his lips.

Jihoon made himself outright comfy and moved Chan’s arm that was behind his own head to lay out as a rest for Jihoon’s head. Jihoon threw a hand over Chan’s waist and scooted real close. Chan could feel his cheeks warming up real fast and his heart beating what feels like 100 miles per hour. Chan hoped to the heavens above that Jihoon could not feel or hear his chest although that wasn’t most likely the case. 

And in the softest voice that Jihoon spoke all day, he said. 

“If one more fucking prick comes into my shop and tell me I am too fucking short to be a man, I will rip off their dick and chuck it to the fish in the ocean”. 

Chan started giggling and Jihoon looked at him confused, head still resting on the other’s arm. 

“Hyung, these men aren’t really men if they are saying these kinds of things to you, that man probably just has a fragile sense of self”.

“No joke! This guy who was just buying a singular CD told me, ``No girl will want you if you’re this short” Jihoon spoke mocking the man’s tone while waving his hands about with emotions between the two to get his point across. “I don’t even like women” Jihoon said with an exasperated tone. 

“Hyung, I can promise you any man will want you, and your height won’t be any issue” Chan replied placing his free hand on the older’s shoulder. 

“Now who on earth told you that, people call me unattractive because of my he-“. 

There it was. Jihoon just accidentally touched Chan’s dick mid sentence as he was shuffling around. 

Chan’s face immediately went red and Jihoon noticed. 

“Umm.. I think you got a problem Channie”. 

“Yeah no duh, you’re the cause of it” Chan replied sarcastically before slapping his hand over his mouth. Instantly slapping himself in his mind for saying his thoughts out loud. 

Jihoon shot up on the couch and turned to face Chan. With fingers pointing at his chest “Me?”. 

Chan nodded, his hand still over his mouth. Jihoon relaxed his shoulders before speaking but started to scratch his neck. 

“Well, what if I said your the cause of mine as well..” Jihoon whispered, heart beating fast looking at Chan for a reply. 

“You what?” Chan spoke, mouth wide open. “Why me?”.

“Chan, have you seen your ass! It’s so-“

“Hyung, have you seen yours as well? I just wanna touch i-“ Chan’s sentence was cut off mid sentence when Jihoon suddenly got on his knees and grabbed Chan’s hand to bring around his backside. 

“Oh” Chan said softly. Jihoon giggled at his reaction and suddenly deciding to straddle Chan’s legs, placing his legs either side. “Hyung, my heart is gonna combust soon”. 

Jihoon placed his hands around Chan’s neck before continuing. “I know, I heard your heart beating really fast”. 

Chan smiled and hid his face into Jihoon’s neck and chest area. 

“Hyung, you like me right?” Chan mumbled into his neck. 

“Yeah of course I do, romantically too. Otherwise I wouldn’t say your ass is a snack out loud”. 

Chan laughed before tightening his arms that were wrapped around Jihoon’s waist. 

“And Hyung, I’m not sure if this will ruin the moment, but you’re kinda sitting on my uhh.. problem”. 

Jihoon looked down and noticed indeed he was. Jihoon decided to grind down and see how Chan would react. Chan released a small groan tightening his grip momentarily. 

“Want me to do something about Channie” Jihoon asked, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“What if Soonyoung Hyung walks in?” Chan questioned, pulling back momentarily to look at the older one. 

“He’s probably at Jeonghan’s so I think we’re okay”. 

“He’s always there honestly. But let’s stop talking about him okay. Don’t really wanna think about our housemate while I want to stick my hand down your pants” Jihoon states and Chan lets out his honey like laugh. 

Jihoon makes Chan quiet by planting his lips on the soft lips in front of him. Chan’s body immediately relaxing into Jihoon’s touch again, heart softly pounding in his chest. Chan attempts to add a bit of tongue and achieves so successfully when he hears Jihoon let out a little whine.

Jihoon pulls away once he’s breathless and places his hand on the younger’s cheek.

“Can I touch you Channie? I gotta hear you loud okay”. 

“Yes please, touch me, touch me please” Chan begs pushing up his pelvis to meet Jihoon’s again. 

“Let’s take off your shorts then Channie” Jihoon added, getting off Chan’s lap momentarily to free the constraints on Chan’s dick. Once he’s free Jihoon gets back on to Chan’s lap.

“Are you sure?” Jihoon questions, wanting to double check.

Chan nods “Yes hyung, please”. Jihoon notices the younger one is starting to get restless and places his hand around the base Chan's hard dick gripping tightly, which pulls out a load moan. 

“Damn baby boy, barely even got started yet you’re so loud” Jihoon teases, moving his hand up the base and thumbs Chan’s slit. More precome comes out and Jihoon is happy with himself. 

Jihoon fastens his pace as Chan’s moans get loudly and more frequent. 

Suddenly Jihoon stops. Feeling like Chan will come soon. 

“Why’d you stop..” Chan whines.

“You know, I always imagined you falling apart at my touch. Just wanna make sure I don’t lose this image in my head” Jihoon says before kissing the younger briefly for a moment. 

“Hyung you can always see me like this if you want. Now please don’t stop, I’m so clo-“ Chan gets cut off by his own moan as Jihoon’s hand dived back in without warning. 

His pace gets faster as Chan starts to shake beneath Jihoon’s body. Eventually Chan releases a loud groan as he cums over Jihoon’s hand. Chan’s chest is heaving as he comes down from his high. 

Chan’s cheeks are red and hair is slightly messy, as he reaches for Jihoon’s waist. 

“How do you feel Channie?”. 

Chan struggles to find his words as his breathing starts to even out. Jihoon giggles once again and kisses Chan’s lips once more. Jihoon’s pretty sure he is just made out of butterfly’s now. Chan’s lips are addicting and that’s probably what he will only think about from here on outwards. 

“What about you hyung? I want to make you feel good too”.

Jihoon gets off his lap and puts out his hand for Chan to take. 

“If you wanna come join me in the shower, you can repay me” Jihoon replies with a smile on his face. 

Chan jumps at the chance and grabs onto Jihoon’s hand and immediately follows him into the bathroom. Let’s just say Jihoon got the best blowjob of his life while Chan felt so satisfied with him self. 

Jihoon also asked Chan out properly later that night before Soonyoung got home, and it was definitely a turning point for the pair 

And just when Soonyoung arrived home a few hours later, he felt the difference in the aura that was in the room and when it clicked, Soonyoung was more than happy for his two roommates. 


End file.
